pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz Style)
LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Anger - Hulk (Avengers) *Fear - Bentley (Sly Cooper) *Bing Bong - Mr. Garrison (South Park) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - She-Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Moe Yukky (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Lady Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Lady Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz Style) - Rosa Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz Style) - Princess Zelaina Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz Style) - Hulk My Bad *Inside Out (LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz Style) - Bentley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Disgust Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:LoyalHeartDog'sAdventureCorporation7Rockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG